Body Switching and an Argument
by DWPAF12
Summary: The Doctor and Clara switch bodies, and while in each other's bodies, something happens that upsets one of them. I'm rubbish at summaries. Please read and review!


A/N: This idea has come from nowhere, but I thought I'd put it up to see if you like it. If I get more than 5 reviews for this story, I will continue it. Enjoy!

"So, Clara, where do you want to go next?" asked the Doctor, running around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons.

"I don't know, it's your ship, you make the rules." answered Clara, casually leaning against the console.

"Ok, I know exactly where to go, it's a wonderful planet, you'll love it." said the Doctor, and started typing co-ordinates into various panels on the console. Clara loved watching him do this, because she loved the amount of energy the Doctor displayed. It was an impossible amount that she'd never seen anyone display, and smiled as the TARDIS groaned into life, taking them somewhere new and amazing.

But then, there was a problem. The TARDIS was heading towards another space tsunami, and it frantically alerted the Doctor to the impending danger. The Doctor checked the screen and saw the space tsunami was only a few hundred metres away. It was too late to move the TARDIS out of its path, so the Doctor took evasive manoeuvres. "Clara, hold on to something, quickly!" he shouted to Clara, who immediately grabbed hold of the railing closest to her.

The TARDIS entered the tsunami and it shook its inhabitants violently. The Doctor stumbled across to Clara and grabbed hold of her arm. "GERONIMO!" he shouted at the top of his voice as they entered the epicentre of the tsunami. The ship shook and spun and caused the Doctor and Clara to lose their footing. They crashed into the TARDIS console and they both pushed a button that sent a huge electrical charge through them both, they felt a tingly feeling, and they both collapsed onto the floor just as the shaking stopped.

The Doctor was the first to come round. He stood up quickly and suddenly realised he was a lot shorter. He turned to see himself lying on the floor. What had happened? He crossed his arms and realised he had gained two breasts. He yelped and wondered where they had come from. He also realised he couldn't see Clara anywhere. Then he came to a logical conclusion. He WAS Clara! He looked down to check. He was wearing a blue dress, a grey jacket, tights and ankle boots. Yep, he was definitely Clara. He looked back over to his own body, which was still unconscious. He wondered how long it would take for Clara to wake up and realise she was in his body. He decided that to pass the time, he would inspect the TARDIS to check for damages that might need repairing. He realised that the dimensional stabilisers were either malfunctioning or had malfunctioned, and that the bio-optimetric systems had failed, the anti-gravs had deactivated for safety, and there was possibly major damage in four major flight systems and the shields were down as a result of the time tsunami. So he went below the main console to start carrying out repairs, which he found slightly harder with Clara's dainty hands.

Two hours later, Clara came round and rubbed her head. She realised that something had happened to her hair. Then, she heard clattering below her. The Doctor must be working down there, Clara thought. She sat up and shouted for the Doctor, and realised that her voice was different. Manly, even. She spoke again just to confirm her fears, and realised that she had the Doctor's voice. She looked down and realised she wasn't herself. She would never wear a bow tie because it looked so stupid. She looked down at her newly acquired manly hands. She realised that she was the Doctor, and screamed. The Doctor heard his scream, and quickly sat up, accidentally banging his head at the same time, but not hard enough to cause bruising. He dropped the sonic screwdriver which he had taken out of his body's coat pocket and ran to Clara's side.

"Doctor, is that you?" Clara asked, absolutely petrified, but also amused at the same time. She knew that the Doctor was stuck in her body, and he probably wasn't happy, but she didn't mind what body she was in, as long as she was alive.

"Yes, Clara, it's me. Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. I'll sort this out, I promise." said the Doctor from inside Clara's body, and hugged Clara.

When the Doctor released Clara from the hug, she smirked cheekily, which looked odd on the Doctor's face. "Do you like me, Doctor?" she asked, still smirking.

"What?!" asked the Doctor, amazed.

"Well, a certain part of your anatomy certainly likes my body." said Clara, and motioned down, and the Doctor looked down, and saw a bulge in Clara's – his – trousers. He forgot that that happened every time he hugged her, and also felt something in Clara's body, and said to Clara, "Well, a part of you seems to think the same of me." replied the Doctor, and Clara's face immediately turned into one of recognition, and realised that the same sort of thing happened to her whenever she hugged the Doctor.

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other. This was going to be a long day.

2 hours later, and the Doctor was still attempting to fix the TARDIS from the damage of the space tsunami, and Clara was in the kitchen, attempting to bake another soufflé. She found that being in the Doctor's body had its advantages. She was now tall enough to reach the ingredients without needing help. While the soufflé was in the oven, she sat on a chair and waited for it to cook. She certainly felt odd in the Doctor's body, and having two hearts beating inside of her felt strange. She wondered how the Doctor was coping in her body.

The Doctor sat in the swing underneath the console, feeling strange in Clara's body. He felt strange having only one heart, and felt his chest to feel the single heart beat. He then realised he was touching Clara's breasts, and immediately put his hand down, and when he realised that Clara wasn't there, he felt Clara's breasts and immediately felt warm down below. He was enjoying this too much. Then he smelt burning, and ran straight to the kitchen as he recognised the smell.

Clara was in the kitchen, desperately trying to put the fire out. The TARDIS was making something that resembled a screaming noise, and Clara was frantically saying sorry to the time machine. That was when the Doctor ran in. He immediately yelped and ran to the tap, only to find the TARDIS had shut water supplies to stop them getting contaminated by the smoke. He instantly panicked and ran to the bathroom, which the TARDIS had moved closer and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. He then ran carefully back to the kitchen and threw the water over the fire, which made it sizzle and eventually go out. The TARDIS sounded like it was growling at Clara. Clara just stood there, feeling guilty for destroying the kitchen. Then, and this looked weird on the Doctor's face, she started to cry. The Doctor instantly ran over to her and hugged her, ignoring the growing warmth that he was experiencing. "Doctor, I-I'm so s-sorry," Clara said in-between sobs, "P-Please don't hate m-me." The Doctor could hear she was visibly upset, and knew he had to reassure her.

"Clara, please don't worry, it was an accident, it happens to us all. I don't hate you, I never will." said the Doctor, and started rubbing her back comfortingly. It was weird hugging her, as his body was a foot taller than Clara's, but tried his best. He hated seeing Clara like this, it upset him to the point where he wanted to cry too, but he kept himself composed for his companion. Clara pulled away and ran off still with tears running down her face. The Doctor stood in the kitchen for a few moments, listening to his companion sobbing in his body down the corridor, kindly asked the TARDIS to fix the kitchen, explaining that Clara didn't mean to set fire to it, and ran down the corridor in the direction of the sobbing.

The Doctor arrived outside of the bedroom belonging to Clara. He could still hear her quietly crying inside, and he didn't know whether to enter or leave her to cry herself out. He took the former option and knocked softly on the door. "Go away." He heard himself say from behind the door.

"Clara, please let me in, I want to help." pleaded the Doctor.

"No." came a very blunt reply. The Doctor knew that there was no reasoning with her when she was like this, so he turned and walked back towards the console room, with tears welling up in his eyes.

5 hours later, and the Doctor was sitting on a chair in the console room. He had started crying when he entered the console room, and the TARDIS, knowing that it was the Doctor inside Clara's body (she still hated Clara, for reasons that are unknown), tried to sooth him by turning the lighting down and omitting a gentle hum. He had soon stopped crying, but still felt very upset. He stood up and started doing routine maintenance to make sure that his ship was ready to fly. The TARDIS wouldn't normally respond for Clara, but as it was the Doctor, she let him fly her. The Doctor stood next to the lever that would launch the TARDIS into the vortex, took a deep breath, and pulled the lever. The TARDIS groaned quietly into life, feeling for the Doctor, and started flying through the vortex. The Doctor put his ship on auto-pilot, and allowed himself to collapse on the chair again. He felt extremely put-out, he was trapped inside the, and he allowed himself to think this, sexy body of his companion, while his companion was trapped inside his body. That was the last thing he thought of as he drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor woke up, still sitting on the chair, but sporting a certain familiar part of him. He realised, when he felt his hair, that he was back in his own body, and when he finally opened his eyes, saw that their bodies had swapped back without moving, but that Clara had climbed on to his lap while he'd been sleeping and was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her, so he just sat there, enjoying the comfort and heat from Clara, and he still couldn't get around the fact that not long ago, he was in the body that was now on his lap.

After an hour of sitting there, Clara stirred in her sleep and the Doctor was alert. He watched Clara with a small smile on his face as she slowly started to wake up. She turned to look at him, and when she saw him, she looked very guilty and sad still. She quickly jumped off of the Doctor and stood in front of him, refusing to look at him. The Doctor felt a twang of sadness and stood up and walked over to Clara. She instantly told him to leave her alone and she ran off with the Doctor hot on her tail.

Clara ran down the corridors, and the Doctor begged his ship for help. She hummed in response, and when Clara turned a corner, she ran into a dead end. The Doctor turned the corner and thanked the TARDIS for the help. She purred happily in response. Clara suddenly collapsed on the floor, and the Doctor saw that she was visibly shuddering from tears. The Doctor tentatively walked over to her and picked her up. Clara was visibly disturbed by this, and was hitting the Doctor's chest repeatedly, hoping that he would let her go, but he carried her all the way to the doors in the console room. He pulled the sonic from his pocket and aimed it at the console. It buzzed and the engines activated. The Doctor kept the sonic buzzing and aimed at the console speeding up the flight, which was noticeable as the floor started shuddering gently. The TARDIS landed and the Doctor put the sonic back into his jacket. He put Clara down and she stared at him angrily. The Doctor was still keeping a calm expression on his face, even though his hearts were braking into a million pieces inside seeing his Clara like this. "Now, Clara, you have a choice. You either let me try and talk to you, or you can walk out of the doors and settle back into home life." the Doctor said calmly. Clara just stormed past him and walked out of the TARDIS and left the Doctor staring at the doors, with two broken hearts. His Clara had just walked out on him. He turned to the console, and put the co-ordinates in for the local supermarket, as he needed to build up on supplies, as the TARDIS currently couldn't do it by itself. He pulled the lever, and prepared for the short flight to the supermarket.

The TARDIS landed in the car park in a parking space, but the Doctor realised that it wasn't the same day. The TARDIS had accidentally overshot again. The Doctor didn't care, so he grabbed a trolley and walked inside.

The Doctor had been inside for an hour and a half. He had picked up most of the store's supplies of fish fingers, and most of the custard as well. Now he was just picking up general items when he saw the person he never expected to see again. Further down the aisle, to his amazement, was Clara. He quickly ran round the corner with his groceries and hoped that she didn't see him. But then, just as he had started looking for the next item he needed, Clara walked into the same aisle and spotted the Doctor in front of her, walking away from her. "Doctor, wait!" she shouted, and the Doctor turned around so quick he nearly left his fringe behind. Clara had abandoned her shopping and was running towards the Doctor. He was nearly sent brawling backwards when Clara ran into him at full force, hugging him tightly. "Oh my god, Doctor, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I just felt so guilty about nearly burning your kitchen down." said Clara. The Doctor hugged her back.

"Clara, it doesn't matter, I said yesterday I didn't care, the TARDIS can just repair it. Accidents happen to us all." He said, and noticed that Clara had tears running down her face. He also noticed that there were loads of people walking past looking at them strangely. But he ignored them and just hugged her. "Come on, finish your grocery shopping, I'll pay for it, and I'll give you a lift home in the TARDIS, saves you walking." he said, remembering that she couldn't drive.

"Thank you, Doctor, but you don't have to pay for my shopping." said Clara, happy that the Doctor didn't hate her after her storm out the previous day. She went and quickly finished her grocery shopping, went to the checkout where the Doctor had already finished shopping, ended up letting the Doctor pay for her groceries (he insisted), and he carried her stuff as well as his own back to the TARDIS (which he managed with great difficulty). But when he got to the TARDIS, he couldn't get the key out of his pocket.

"Clara, please could you get the TARDIS key out of my left pocket. I can't get to it." he said from behind 12 bags full of food and drink. Clara reached into his pocket, which surprised her as it was bigger on the inside, grabbed the key, and opened the door.

"There you go, I've opened the door to the snogbox." said Clara smirking.

"It's not a snogbox, she gets upset when you call her that." said a muffled Doctor, and stumbled inside his ship with Clara following behind. The Doctor put the bags on the floor, making sure that they wouldn't fall through the railings during flight, and piloted the TARDIS back to Clara's house, making extra care not to overshoot.

2 minutes later, and the Doctor was helping Clara with her groceries by putting them inside the house. After five minutes, the Doctor was preparing to leave. "Right then, Clara, I'll be leaving." He said, and just as he opened the door, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to find out who had tapped his shoulder and was greeted by Clara's lips meeting his. He flailed his arms for a moment, but eventually put his hands on Clara's hips and passionately returned the kiss.

When Clara broke away from the kiss, she hugged the Doctor, who hugged her back. "Please could I come back aboard? I feel lonely without you." said Clara, still hugging him.

"Of course, but I'll come back tomorrow, I just need to visit a friend in prison, and then I'll come to collect you, and wherever you want to go, it's your choice." said the Doctor, lying when he said that he was visiting a friend in prison, but being truthful about everything else. "I'll see you tomorrow at 12pm." he shouted over his shoulder.

"Ok, see you then." shouted back Clara. The door to the TARDIS shut and the blue box faded from sight. Clara turned towards the house and grabbed the bags to put the contents into cupboards.

The Doctor was 5 minutes away from landing at Clara's house. He had just come from her room. He then saw the splodge of cherry red paint on his shirt and decided to change it before he arrived.

When the Doctor walked back into the console room, he heard the engines produce their familiar landing noise, and stood by the door ready to collect Clara. But before he could open the door, Clara appeared in the doorway. "Hi, Doctor." she said, producing a suitcase from behind her.

"Hello, Clara. Bring that suitcase with you to your room." said the Doctor, and walked off down the corridor, with Clara following him.

When they arrived at her bedroom door, the Doctor opened it for her and stood to one side, letting her walk in. When she saw her room, her jaw dropped. The Doctor had painted it cherry red, replaced her single bed with a king-sized one, and had given her a brand new wardrobe. "Wow, Doctor, thank you!" she screamed, and hugged the Doctor tightly.

"No problem, Clara. I wanted to make you feel at home, and I knew cherry red was your favourite colour, so I painted it cherry red," he explained, "but now I feel tired, I've been doing it all night and haven't slept a bit." he finished, yawning. Clara smirked and walked over to her bed and sat on it.

"Well, come on then," she said, "I'm waiting, and I can guarantee you nothing like that will happen." The Doctor smiled, and walked over to Clara's bed, ready to start a fresh life of time travelling.

A/N: Please review!


End file.
